Tangkap
by SheraYuki
Summary: Masamune jauh lebih memilih dipenjara atau dihukum mati, daripada harus ditangkap dan dipenjara oleh orang itu. Terlebih di rumah orang itu sendiri. [MidoMattsun, Midori Nagamasa x Masamune Matsuoka. Vampire Fiction.]


.

.

.

Aohara x Kikanjuu © Naoe

Tangkap © SheraYuki

Pairing: MidoMattsun. Midori Nagamasa/Masamune Matsuoka

Warning: Yaoi, AU, Plottless, Hunter!Midori, Vampire!Masamune, Typo, etc.

.

.

.

"Mati Kau!" Teriakan menggema. Dua peluru beruntun melesat ke satu tujuaan yang sama. Suasana jalan itu begitu sepi. Tidak ada satupun lampu jalanan atau kendaraan yang lewat. Angin dingin berhembus pelan. Pemuda bermata biru itu menggeser kepala beberapa derajat, peluru yang melesat sukses dihindari.

"Lumayan, sayang sekali tembakanmu masih sangat amatir." Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum penuh percaya diri dan merangsak maju ke depan.

"Kurang ajar!" yang diolok mendesis tidak terima. "Mati kau vampire!" 5 kali tembakan beruntun—dan masih bisa dihindari.

Peluru terus datang, tapi lagi-lagi bisa dihindarinya. Mendecih, tiga orang lawannya membuang pistol yang sudah tidak memiliki satupun amunisi di dalamnya. Pedang perak yang berada di kantong belakang, diambil dalam satu tarikan.

Tiga orang tersebut merupakan Hunter kelas menengah. Ya ... mereka mungkin bukan yang terkuat di organisasi, tapi sungguh! Harga diri mereka sangat terluka, karena—bahkan dengan bertiga—mereka masih belum bisa menghabisi target dari misi mereka malam ini.

Masamune Matsuoka. Vampire yang membaur dengan kaum manusia, mengambil pekerjaan Host sebagai opsi pembauran. Vampire darah campuran, tetapi kekuatannya setara dengan vampire darah murni.

Salah satu dari mereka menerjang ke arah Masamune, laki-laki berambut blonde itu memundurkan badannya sehingga Hunter tersebut tidak bisa menusuknya, dan malah terjatuh ke tanah. Sebuah peluru ditembakkan olehnya tepat ke jantung orang tersebut.

"Kurang ajar!" terbawa emosi, salah satu dari dua hunter yang tersisa berlari gegabah ke arah Masamune, sayang sebuah peluru sudah terlanjur menembus jantungnya. Tanpa sempat bereaksi, orang itu sudah tak memiliki nyawa.

"Kalian tau, dari jarak sedekat ini aku tidak mungkin meleset dalam menembak." Mengendikkan bahu, pelatuk ditarik dan diarahkan tepat ke arah jantung. Anggota terakhir nampak membeku di tempat—tidak mampu menjauh, sekalipun otak sudah memerintahkan hal tersebut.

"Ja—" jarum yang tajam menembus tengkuknya, cairan disuntikkan ke dalam pembuluh darahnya. Alis menukik tajam, tubuhnya merasa lemas tiba-tiba. Kabur. Buram. Pemandangan menjadi tidak jelas. Hanya siluet hijau yang bisa dilihatnya.

"Kau terlau sombong vampir," nadanya ramah dan seharusnya bersahabat—sayang kondisi berbanding terbalik. Tubuh vampir blonde tersebut didekapnya dari belakang. Gerakan memberontak perlahan memelan, sebelum hilang sama sekali. Ia membisikkan suatu kalimat tepat di samping telinga makhluk pemakan darah tersebut. "—tenang saja, kau akan 'aman' berada di tempatku."—menyeringai.

.

.

.

Kesadaran secara perlahan mulai kembali, tapi apa yang bisa dilihat oleh Masamune adalah kegelapan. Matanya ditutupi oleh kain penutup. Sedangkan tangannya tampak dirantai ke belakang. Mencoba menarik-narik tangannya, bukannya rantai tersebut terbuka (atau hancur seperti yang biasanya terjadi) Masamune malah merasa semakin tidak berdaya. Ada yang aneh dengan bahan yang digunakan sebagai bahan dasar, pembuatan rantai tersebut tambaknya.

"Sudah terbangun, ya?" tangan putih itu dicengkram, ringisan sakit terdengar samar dari bibir pemakan darah.

Hening. Masamune memilih untuk tidak menjawab.

"Kau benar-benar ingin memancing emosiku, huh?" cengkraman semakin diperkuat, Nagamasa Midori tersenyum ketika merasa gerak perlawanan yang semakin intens setiap detiknya.

"Kh ... lepaskan!" serak, Masamune berusaha bersuara sekeras mungkin.

Tersenyum miring, Nagamasa melepaskan sepatunya sembarangan, begitu juga dengan jas putih yang dipakainya. Dagu ditarik, hingga kepala terangkat dan mempertemukan bibir dengan bibir. Jarak sudah terhapuskan. Lelaki berambut hijau itu menumpukkan seluruh berat badannya ke arah vampire yang sekarang nampak menahan sakit—dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ap—nh!" tercekat, permukaan basah menempel diperbatas pundak dan lehernya. Memalingkan wajahnya tidak nyaman. Masamune berujar risih, "Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Panggil aku Midori." Tidak menjawab, pemuda berambut hijau itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher, dan menancapkan giginya di daerah tersebut hingga menghasilkan bekas gigitan. "Heh, sayang sekali aku tidak memiliki taring seperti vampire. Padahal aku ingin merasakan nikmatnya minuman yang sering kaum kalian nikmati."

Rantai ditarik semakin gencar. Masamune gatal ingin menghajar orang yang sedang menindihnya sekarang ini. "Apa maksudmu?! Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak," gigitan dilepaskan, sebelum semakin diperdalam. Masamune ingin berteriak, tapi ditahan. Hembusan napas manusia tersebut terasa hangat, tubuh Masamune terasa merinding. "kau tidak akan pernah kulepaskan."

"Mulai sekarang; kau akan tinggal di sini selamanya. Kau adalah milikku."

.

.

.

END /ditabok/ TAPI INI BENERAN END KOKKKK #TERIAK. AHAHAHA Btw, aku nggak berani baca ulang! Sumpah! Maluuuu ahahahaha! #tutupmuka #gulung-gulungdidalamselimut.

Ini Ratenya T kan? Kan? Jadi Shera masih polos kan? #nyambung.

Ya, intinya inilah fanfik MidoMatsu sumbangan saya #eh.

Salam.

SheraYuki.


End file.
